Bunny and a Fox
by The Four Crosses
Summary: A Halloween one-shot in honor of Naruto and Hinata. Some cursing and suggestive themes. No lemon. Sasuke bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's a story in honor of Halloween. It's a one-shot. Anyway here we go.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hinata couldn't believe she was here doing this. Here, at her friend's house, for a party, in a bunny outfit! She was going to kill Ino for making her do this. She had just kept going on about how this would get Naruto's attention and that's all that was necessary for Hinata to say yes. Geez, she was so gullible when it came to that. Of course the minute Hinata put it on and saw herself in the mirror she freaked. She couldn't go outside like this. But by the time she decided to take it off, her friends were already honking the horn at her so that they could get to the party. Oh she really was going to kill Ino. Now with that thought in mind Hinata just stood there at the party, very uncomfortable and trying not to be noticed. That was a very hard thing to do with all the boys staring at her. She sighed as she shied away from the party to the backyard where there was nobody. She found herself a bench to sit down on and just sat there in silence.<p>

"Well isn't this a fine mess I've gotten myself into. I dress up like this, come to a party where all the boys are ogling at me, all so I could impress Naruto." Hinata said to herself.

"Impress me?" Hinata turned around quickly and saw Naruto standing there. While Hinata was shocked that he was standing right there, her attention switched to his costume. Naruto was dressed like a big fluffy fox. Hinata couldn't help but blush, thinking that he still looked very cute in it. Her attention came back when Naruto addressed her again. "What do you mean impress me?" He asked. Hinata blushed and quickly racked her brain trying to find a way to change the subject.

"Ah-Ah, nothing, I mean, why don't you tell me about your costume Naruto. That's what I meant. I wanted to impress you with my costume!" Hinata said frantically, hoping that Naruto would buy it. For a second there it didn't look like he would, then a smile grew on his face.

"Well don't worry, I really like your costume. You look really cute." Naruto said making Hinata blush. If she hadn't been so focused on her own blush she would have seen a slightly smaller one on Naruto. "As for my costume, it was either this or ramen and he other guys wouldn't let me dress up as ramen." Naruto said laughing lightly. Hinata giggled a little and Naruto sat down. The two started to talk and Hinata was beginning to like the party. Suddenly Naruto snapped up and smacked his forehead. Hinata looked at him confused before he said.

"What kind of idiot am I? I can't even be a gentleman and ask if the lady wants a drink!" He said, making Hinata blush again before he turned to her. "Would you like something to drink Hinata?" He asked. Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto got up and made his way into the house to go get the drinks as Hinata just sat there sighing in happiness. Maybe she wouldn't have to kill Ino after all. This thought was cut short as someone Hinata did not want to talk to came over.

"Hey Hyuuga. What's a fine piece of ass like you doing sitting out here all alone?" said none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata looked up at him.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Naruto to get back." She said.

"What? That loser? You could do better than that! Why don't you come inside with me and I'll show you a real good time." Sasuke said making Hinata shiver.

"Uh, no thank you. I'm having plenty of fun with Naruto." Hinata said wishing that the creep would go away. Sasuke growled before he grabbed her arms and brought her to her feet.

"No one says no to me. Especially not a chick I want to screw!" He said angrily. Hinata struggled in his gripped and tried to get away.

"Sasuke let me go!" She said desperately. He smiled at her evilly.

"No way. Not until I've had my fun with you. Now let's go inside." He said as he started to pull Hinata along causing her to start crying, as she feared what was going to happen. Just as Sasuke's smile started to grow, he turned around and was met with a fist in his face. The hit caused him to lose his grip on Hinata and launch him a few feet backwards. Hinata looked up to see a super, and I mean SUPER pissed Naruto standing there with his teeth bared. Sasuke looked up as Naruto spoke.

"**Don't you ever touch her again. I swear to God if you do, there will be hell to pay!"** he said almost scaring Hinata as she had never seen this side of Naruto before. Sasuke just looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it. You can't always be there to be her white knight. I'll just wait until she's alone and then have my way with her." He smirk evilly at Naruto as Hinata shivered in fear. No sooner had he finished his little rant, then had Naruto come over and kicked him in the gut and place his foot on his neck.

"**If that's the case then I'll have my friend, who hates rapists, and freaks like you to come over and teach you some manners. That is if; there's anything left of you when I'm done with you."** Naruto said as he started to push his foot down on Sasuke's throat.

Hinata; not wanting to see Naruto become a killer, especially not for her sake, went over and wrapped her arms around Naruto in an effort to calm him down. "It's okay Naruto, just let him go. He's not worth it. Please, please come back to me." She said. No sooner had she finished then had Naruto taken his foot off, allowing Sasuke to breathe and Naruto to back away. Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled.

"Sorry about that. Mind if we go back inside. It's getting a bit cold." He said. Hinata allowed for him to change the subject as he had turned back into her Naruto so she nodded and smiled as the two made there way back inside, leaving a near broken Sasuke lying there. Naruto lead her inside and tried to get into the bathroom so that he could help Hinata fix her now running makeup, but it was occupied, so they went upstairs and found an empty room. Before they entered Naruto took out his cell phone and made a call. Afterwards they went inside and Naruto closed the door and found a box of tissues and sat down next to Hinata as he started to wipe off her makeup. Hinata just sat there with a light blush as Naruto wiped away the make up with an unreadable face.

"Uh Naruto I can do it." She said making Naruto look up into her eyes.

"I know, I just want to." He said. Hinata didn't know why, but she then asked.

"Why?" Naruto continued to look at her before he placed the tissue and box down. He looked back up at her and before Hinata could ask what he was doing, he kissed her. Hinata's eyes bulged at the sudden action and Naruto soon pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" All Hinata could do was shake her head making Naruto sigh. "I like you Hinata. Since I first met you I've liked you. Since then the feelings have only grown." He said.

"Grown into what?" Hinata said hopefully.

"Well I could tell you. But with your permission I'd like to show you." He said. Hinata nodded and Naruto gave her another kiss. The kissing was much more passionate and the came apart only for breath.

"Oh." Was all Hinata said before Naruto smiled and kissed her again. The two would spend the next few hours showing their feelings to the other in the way, only lovers know. Once they the two left the party Naruto walked her home and as he was about to leave he kissed her and said.

"Goodnight Hinata. I love you." Hinata smiled and said.

"Goodnight Naruto I love you too." And with that the two left each other with smiles on their faces.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was pissed. He had just come out of the hospital after having found out that Naruto broke his nose and jaw, and he hadn't even gotten laid tonight. He was also pissed as he now had to walk home. As he did he failed to notice the person following him in the shadows. As Sasuke passed an alleyway he was grabbed and pushed up against the wall.

"_**Hello there. Names Kyuubi, and from what hear you like to rape girls." **_The man said maliciously.

"Wha-, no way man. I didn't rape no body." Sasuke said desperately as he tried to get away.

"_**Yeah, it's lucky for you that my friend said you only **__**tried**__** to rape a girl. So you're kind of lucky. All you're losing today is that that defines you as a man!" **_Kyuubi said as he ripped off Sasukes's pants and started to cut off the very thing that defines a man. The screams were quite interestingly enough ignored, even if the high-pitched squeals of terror went on for blocks.

-The Next Day-

Everyone was back at school, all tired out from their weekend and the boredom that school just bore into their very being. Well that wasn't the case for Hinata who was smiling as she made her way through classes with a big smile on her face. Why shouldn't she be smiling? She had gotten boy she loved, the two where boyfriend and girlfriend, and when she indulged herself, she replayed certain scenes of the night they had spent together causing her to blush. At lunch she sat down with the smile still on her faces finally causing her friends to crack.

"Okay, will you just tell us why you're so happy?" Ino said. Just as Hinata was about to answer Naruto came up and hug her from behind and kissed her cheek, making her smile. Her friends just looked on in amazement as Naruto addressed her.

"Mind sitting with me outside?" He asked.

"Of course not." Hinata said picking up her stuff as the two started to leave. Just before they left Hinata turned around and said. "Oh, and I'm still going to kill you Ino." She said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because. Do you have any idea how hard it was for us to get that stupid bunny suit off?" She said leaving a group of wide-eyed friends sitting there. After getting over their shock one of them asked another question.

"Does anyone know where Sasuke is today?"

* * *

><p>End! Ha! I hope you all enjoyed that, and my little ending. This was in honor of Halloween as previously stated, and sorry, no lemon and no FUCKING RAPE. I hate rape fics. They're evil and I wanted rapists to burn, not get their acts put into stories. Anyway, I may be a lemon writer, but I can do other stuff, and it's not always needed. Anyway, I hope you all liked it so please review, alert, favorite, and check out my profile and all that good stuff. If you have any story requests you can send them to me in a review of Private Message and I'll see what I can do. Happy Halloween to you all. Four Crosses out.<p> 


	2. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
